All of Ahjussi (Chanbaek)
by alwaysssbaexian
Summary: "Aku berusaha menciptakan jarak denganmu, memintamu berhenti bertindak seolah-olah aku adalah kekasihmu. Itu kulakukan karena aku takut jatuh padamu. Tapi apakah kau tahu bagaimana rasanya mencintai anak dari Kakak kandungmu? Rasanya, ahh tidak, kau masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti" -Chanyeol-


**_Chanbaek story_**

Park Chanyeol (29 y.o)

Byun Baekhyun (17 y.o)

.

.

.

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Dokter Park" sebuah suara menyahut dari arah pintu

"Masuk saja" sahut yang didalam

Seorang wanita yang dari setelan pakaiannya diketahui adalah seorang suster itu melangkah masuk dan mendekat kearah seorang pria yang duduk dibalik mejanya "Dokter Park, ini data pasien yang baru masuk tadi. Dia mengidap usus buntu stadium awal dan beberapa penyakit komplikasi lainnya"

Pria dibalik meja dengan papan nama 'Park Chanyeol' itu mengambil berkas yang diserahkan suster tadi lalu mulai membukanya "Kau sudah menyiapkan jadwal operasinya, bukan?"

Suster itu mengangguk "Sebenarnya saya menjadwalkan operasinya tiga hari lagi, tapi mengingat kondisinya yang semakin turun, maka saya menjadwalkannya besok. Saya juga sudah mendapat persetujuan dari wali pasien"

Chanyeol mengangguk "Baiklah kalau begitu, persiapkan saja keperluan operasi besok. Ada lagi?"

Suster itu mengangguk "Pasien Do Kyungsoo ingin bertemu dengan anda"

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu bersandar pada kursinya "Kau boleh pergi" ujarnya

Setelah suster itu keluar, Chanyeol melirik jam dipergelangan tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul dua siang. Itu artinya ia masih memiliki waktu dua jam sebelum waktu pulang tiba. Dan berhubung ia sudah tidak memiliki daftar kunjungan pasien, maka ia memutuskan untuk menemui pasien pribadinya.

.

Cklek

"Hai" Chanyeol menyapa pertama kali saat pintu ruangan VIP di rumah sakit itu terbuka. Didalam sana ada seorang pria bertubuh mungil sedang duduk diatas ranjangnya sambil bermain ponsel

"Dokter Park, kau datang?" ujarnya berbinar

Chanyeol melangkah mendekati ranjang itu dan duduk ditepian "Tentu saja. Bagaimana keadaanmu, Kyungsoo-ya?"

Pria mungil itu Kyungsoo, tersenyum "Sepertinya aku sudah sembuh. Lihat, tadi pagi dokter Xi membuka selang oksigenku dan katanya aku sudah tidak membutuhkannya lagi" ujarnya bersemangat

Chanyeol tersenyum hangat, tangannya lalu terulur dan mengusap puncak kepala anak itu "Syukurlah kalau begitu. Tapi kau akan tetap dirawat disini sebelum kau pulih seutuhnya"

Kyungsoo cemberut "Kata eomma, aku sudah tidak bisa sembuh. Perawatan ini hanya untuk membuatku bertahan lama"

Menyadari situasi, Chanyeol beralih memegang kedua lengan ringkih itu lalu memeluknya "Sstt, jangan berkata seperti itu Soo-ya. Kau pasti akan sembuh, kau hanya perlu bersabar dan berdoa pada Tuhan agar kau dapat sehat kembali, hm?"

Kyungsoo membalas pelukan itu lalu mengangguk. Anak itu tersenyum manis disertai dengan kedua pipi bulatnya yang merona. "Terima kasih, Dokter Park. Aku mencintaimu"

Chanyeol tersenyum "Aku juga... Aku juga menyayangimu Soo-ya"

Kyungsoo mengeratkan pelukannya, meski ia merasa kecewa atas balasan ucapan sang Dokter, tapi ia tetap tersenyum. Setidaknya dokter itu menyayanginya, dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup baginya.

.

Chanyeol tiba di apartementnya pukul tujuh malam. Setelah menjenguk Kyungsoo, ia singgah sebentar disebuah restaurant untuk mengisi perutnya karena ia terlalu lelah bahkan hanya untuk sekedar berkutat didapur.

Pria berprofesi sebagai dokter itu melepas jasnya lalu melemparnya ke sofa bersama dengan tas kerjanya. Begitu juga dengan tubuh besarnya yang ikut ia rebahkan di sofa.

Ia lelah, tentu saja. Meskipun lelah tapi ia menikmati perannya sebagai seorang dokter yang bisa menyelamatkan nyawa orang lain. Dan dokter sendiri sudah menjadi cita-citanya sejak kecil.

Chanyeol berusia 29 tahun, ia memulai karirnya sebagai seorang dokter di usianya yang baru menginjak 24 tahun. Ia tergolong mahasiswa yang pandai dan berprestasi di universitasnya dulu, itulah mengapa ia bisa menggapai gelarnya dengan cepat dan diterima dengan tangan terbuka di sebuah rumah sakit berkelas di Seoul.

Lelah mendera, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh dan fikirannya sejenak sebelum rasa kantuk menjemputnya dan melakukan operasi besoknya. Namun semua niat itu tertunda begitu merasakan getaran ponsel pada saku celana kainnya.

'Chanyong Hyung'

"Ada apa hyung? Aku sedang sibuk saat ini. Bisakah kita membicarakan masalah ini nanti saja?!" ujar Chanyeol langsung pada intinya

"Yak! Apa-apaan kau ini?! Apa tiduran disofamu bisa kau katakan sebagai kesibukan, huh?!" semprot Chanyong dari ujung telepon

Chanyeol mendengus "Hyung~"

"Tidak, tidak. Pokoknya Baekhyun harus bersamamu selama seminggu. Aku tidak percaya pada siapapun kecuali kau! Dan kau sebagai adik yang berbakti, harusnya kau-"

"Aish, baiklah! Kau berjanji hanya seminggu kan?"

"Ya, hanya seminggu. Lagipula apa masalahmu jika lebih dari seminggu? Jadwal cutimu dua minggu Chanyeol, dan hei kau hanya perlu menampung keponakanmu sendiri, bukan orang lain!" seru Chanyong tidak terima

"Hahh, keponakan yang berisik!" dengus Chanyeol

"MWO?! Kau mengatai putraku berisik? Kau mau-"

"Hyung! Aku kebelet, aku tutup dulu yah!"

Tut tut...

Chanyeol melempar asal ponselnya ke sofa lalu kembali memejamkan matanya. Dua hari lagi, keponakannya akan datang dan tinggal bersamanya selama seminggu dan Chanyeol tidak dapat membayangkan hidupnya yang tenang akan terusik setelah ini.

Oh, jangan salahkan Chanyeol jika mengatai keponakannya itu. Sebenarnya Baekhyun itu keponakan yang manis, eh ralat, dia cantik, memiliki tubuh yang mungil dengan rambut kecokelatan yang dilengkapi mata yang akan berbentuk sabit jika tersenyum, hidung yang mungil, serta bibir tipis berwarna pink alami dan tingakah menggemaskan yang melengkapi fisiknya sebagai kesayangan keluarga Park. Namun, bocah itu memiliki tingkah yang jahil serta rusuh jika ia berada disekita Chanyeol.

Pernah sekali, saat bocah itu ikut bersamanya saat ia baru saja menempati apartementnya itu, ia dibuat kewelahan. Baekhyun dengan tingkah 'tidak bisa diam'nya itu keluar dari apartement Chanyeol dan berkeliling entah kemana, yang menyebabkan Chanyong dan Taeri (orangtua Baekhyun), Tuan dan Nyonya Park, serta dirinya dilanda panik. Lalu saat ia baru saja akan menelpon bawahan ayahnya untuk mencari keponakannya itu, pintu apartementnya terbuka dan Baekhyun dengan wajah polosnya berjalan menuju Chanyeol lalu duduk di pangkuannya.

Bukan hanya itu, tapi masih ada banyak hal yang tidak bisa Chanyeol ceritakan tentang kelakuan Baekhyun yang kadang bisa membuat bukan hanya kedua orangtuanya jantungan, tapi dirinya juga. Itulah sebabnya kenapa ia sangat menolak saat ayah Baekhyun -yang sialnya adalah kakak kandungnya- itu memintanya untuk menjaga Baekhyun selama ia berangkat ke Thailand bersama istrinya untuk menghadiri pembukaan cabang perusahaan mereka yang baru disana.

Kata Chanyong sih, kebetulan karena Chanyeol juga akan mengambil cutinya selama dua minggu dan dokter itu pun tidak akan kemana-mana untuk liburan.

Itu sebenarnya salahnya sendiri. Awalnya Chanyong ingin menitipkan putra-nya pada Nyonya Park, dan wanita parubaya itu pun dengan senang hati menyetujuinya. Namun Chanyeol yang menolak dan mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun hanya akan menyusahkan ibunya, mengingat tingkah anak itu yang terlalu 'aktif'.

"Kenapa tidak kau titipkan saja di asrama sekolahnya, Hyung?" usul Chanyeol saat itu

Namun yang ia dapat adalah delikan tidak setuju dari Taeri "Tidak, tidak, aku tidak bisa tenang jika putraku tidak terurus diluar sana" tolaknya

"Bagaimana jika dia bersamamu saja, Chanyeol-ah? Bukankah kau juga akan mengambil cutimu bulan ini?" itu Tuan Park

Dan Chanyong tersenyum cerah mendengar usulan itu.

"Hhh..." Chanyeol kembali menghela nafas mengingat kecerobohannya waktu itu. Andai saja ia tidak menolak usulan Hyung-nya, maka liburannya kali ini pasti akan terasa tenang dan damai.

Tapi sudahlah... Menyesalpun percuma, lagi pula hanya seminggu kan? Chanyeol akan berusaha menjinakkan Baekhyun kali ini.

Ya, semoga.

.

"Chanyeoliiiii!!"

Chanyeol bergidik saat matanya menangkap siluet seorang bocah mungil yang baru saja turun dari mobil hitam itu. Suaranya yang nyaring dan cukup melengking itu baru saja meneriaki nama Chanyeol dengan semangat.

"Jangan lari sayang, nanti kau jatuh" itu suara Taeri, ibunya yang baru saja ikut turun dari mobil

Grep!

"Chanyeoli~ Baekhyun, rinduu~~"

"Yak! Yak! Lepas! Jangan memelukku sembarangan bocah! Aish"

Baekhyun tidak perduli, ia malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada perut Chanyeol dan tersenyum lebar.

"I miss you ahjussi~"

"Dan aku tidak! Sudah, sana ambil kopermu dan ikut aku ke kamarmu!" ketus Chanyeol

Baekhyun melepas pelukannya lalu beralih ke kedua orangtuanya yang masih berdiri di dekat mobil mereka. Mereka tidak sempat untuk singgah dan berlama-lama karena mereka akan langsung ke bandara setelah ini.

"Mom, dad~"

Taeri tersenyum lembut lalu memeluk putra kesayangannya. "Ingat pesan Mommy, kau harus bersikap baik pada pamanmu dan jangan menyusahkannya. Kau harus menuruti perkataannya dan jangan buat onar! Mengerti?!"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Baekhyunie, hanya ingat pesan Mommy. Oke?"

Baekhyun kembali mengangguk pelan tanda mengerti yang langsung di hadiahi kecupan sayang di puncak kepalanya oleh sang ayah.

"Daddy~ jangan main cium-cium. Aku sudah besar, bukan anak kecil lagi" protesnya

Sontak ayah dan ibunya tergelak mendengar protes dari putra mereka.

"Wah, coba lihat, siapa yang baru saja mengatakan dirinya bukan lagi anak kecil padahal dia masih memakai baju motif kelinci, hm?"

Suara bass itu membuat Baekhyun menoleh lalu mendelik tidak terima pada sang paman. "Umurku sudah 17 tahun Chanyeollie! Dan 17 tahun itu sudah masuk angka dewasa!"

"Hah? Kata siapa 17 tahun itu sudah dewasa, huh?"

"Aku! Barusan!"

"Bodoh!"

Baekhyun berkacak pinggang "Apa?! Kau mengataiku bodoh?! Dasar telingah gajah!"

"Cerewet!"

"Ahjussi mesum!"

"Yak! Kau- dasar pendek!"

"Huwaaaaa~ Mommy! Chanyeol menyebutku pendek~ huwaaa~~"

.

"Baek? Baekhyun?! Kau sudah selesai? Kalau sudah, turunlah, makan malam sudah siap"

Bruk

Tak

Prang

"Sebentar Chanyeollie, aku sedang pakai celana! Jangan berani-berani kau mengintip!" teriakan cempreng dari dalam kamar itu terdengar setelah suara gaduh itu

"Dasar bocah! Siapa juga yang mau mengintipmu, huh? Kau kira aku sudih melakukannya?" balas Chanyeol

Cklek

Kepala bersurai cokelat itu muncul dari bakik pintu kamar itu. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar hingga menampilkan deretan giginya "Siapa yang tahu?" ia menggindikkan bahunya "Kau kan mesum!" sambungnya kemudian

Chanyeol menarik nafas panjang lalu menghelanya perlahan, berusaha meredakan emosinya akibat bocah itu.

"Cepat keluar dan makan! Jika kau tidak ada di meja makan dalam waktu 5 menit, maka kau tidak akan dapat jatah makan lagi malam ini!" ujarnya sadis lalu berjalan pergi

Baekhyun cemberut di tempat "Kenapa dia marah? Aku kan hanya bicara jujur"

Di meja makan, hanya terdengar suara dentingan garpu dan piring yang beradu. Hal yang disukai Chanyeol pada Baekhyun itu adalah saat makan, anak itu akan berubah jadi anak yang pendiam dan hanya duduk manis menikmati makanannya, walau setelahnya ia kembali rusuh.

Seperti sekarang contohnya. Ketika Chanyeol sedang duduk di depan televisi sambil bertukar pesan dengan Luhan -rekan sesama dokternta- tentang perkembangan kondisi Kyungsoo. Baekhyun kembali berulah. Anak itu mengambil sebuah mainan karet berbentuk ulat bulu miliknya, lalu meletakkan di atas kaki Chanyeol. Lalu setelahnya anak itu akan pura-pura duduk manis di samping pamannya dan fokus pada acara berita di tv.

Chanyeol sempat merasa aneh. Keponakannya itu tiba-tiba saja diam dan matanya fokus ke arah TV. Apalagi anak itu terlihat tersenyum geli seakan-akan ia sedang menonton komedi, padahal yang tayang saat itu adalah acara berita. Tapi sekali lagi Chanyeol mencoba untuk tidak perduli. Pria dewasa itu malah mengangkat kakinya, bermaksud untuk menekuknya keatas, tapi-

"AAAARRGGGHH!!! SINGKIRKAN MAKHLUK MENJIJIKAN INI DARI KAKIKU!!"

-sebuah benda berwarna hijau, serupa dengan ulat bulu itu sukses membuatnya berteriak histeris.

Chanyeol menggerakkan kakinya berusaha melepas hewan menjijikkan itu, lalu melompat ke atas sofa dengan kedua kaki tertekuk.

"SINGKIRKAN ITU!!!"

Chanyeol masih histeris. Namun sedetik kemudian ia menatap kearah Baekhyun dengan pandangan kesal.

"Pfftt.. BWAHAHAHAHAHA!! KENA KAU CHANYEOLLIE~ HAHAHA" tawa Baekhyun meledak

"PARK BAEKHYUN!"

.

"Ingat, jika kau sudah pulang, kau bisa menellfon Jung ahjussi untuk menjemputmu. Hari ini aku ada urusan dan tidak bisa menjemputmu. Kau mengerti!" ujar Chanyeol pada Baekhyun

Baekhyun cemberut. Hari ini pertama kalinya ia diantar ke sekolah oleh Chanyeol membuat bocah itu bahagia luar biasa. Saking bahagianya, ia bahkan sudah merencanakan beberapa tempat yang akan ia kunjungi bersama pamannya saat ia pulang sekolah nanti. Namun rencananya itu buyar seketika, saat Chanyeol berkata bahwa ia tidak bisa menjemput Baekhyun.

Saat ini paman dan keponakannya itu tengah berada didalam mobil yang baru saja tiba di halaman sekokah Baekhyun.

"Park Baekhyun! Kau mengerti?!" ulang Chanyeol, ketika anak itu tidak menyahuti ucapannya

Baekhyun mendelik dengan tangan yang terlipat didada "Tidak! Pokoknya kalau buka Chanyeollie yang jemput, aku tidak mau pulang!"

"Aku ada urusan, dan itu penting!"

"Aku tidak perduli!"

"Baekhyun! Berhenti berulah dan bersikap kekanakan! Aku ini seorang dokter. Aku cuti bukan berarti aku dibebas tugaskan dari pekerjaan! Pekerjaanku bukan hanya jadi penjagamu!!" Bentak Chanyeol.

Emosi mulai bergelung di kepala pria yang lebih dewasa.

Baekhyun menegang di tempatnya. Mata anak itu mulai berembun lalu berkaca-kaca di detik berikutnya. Ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol membentaknya seperti itu. Dan Chanyeol melihat namun ia tetap mempertahankan ekspresi kesalnya.

"Aku pamanmu! Bukan babysitter mu!"

Air mata itu akhirnya jatuh. Baekhyun menunduk lalu dengan gerakan ribut, ia melepas seatbeltnya dan keluar dari mobil itu meninggalkan sebuah bantingan yang cukup keras.

Chanyeol menghela nafas berat. Ia tahu, kali ini ia cukup keterlaluan, tapi ia melakukan itu semua demi kebaikan Baekhyun. Agar anak itu bisa bertingkah sedikit lebih baik layaknya anak remaja seusianya.

Mata bulat Chanyeol masih menatap punggung sempit milik keponakannya yang mulai menjauh, dan setelah si mungil berbelok di koridor sekolah, ia pun menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan bergegas menuju rumah sakit.

.

Jam menunjukkan waktu pukul setengah dua siang dan Chanyeol masih berada di ruang perawatan Kyungsoo. Pria tinggi itu tersenyum lega karena akhirnya Kyungsoo mau menyentuh makanannya. Sebenarnya hari ini Chanyeol hanya ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar di rumah sakit, namun Luhan rekannya mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo tidak mau menyentuh sarapannya saat mendengar bahwa Chanyeol datang berkunjung tapi tidak menemuinya. Dan akhirnya, disinilah ia, duduk dipinggiran ranjang Kyungsoo untuk menemani anak itu sarapan.

"Dokter Park" Kyungsoo memanggil saat ia telah menghabiskan sarapannya

"Hm?"

"Apa kau ada acara hari ini?" tanya Kyungsoo

Chanyeol meraih sebuah bungkusan obat diatas nakas sebelah tempat tidur Kyungsoo "Tidak. Kenapa?" Chanyeol menyodorkan beberapa butir obat yang telah ia buka pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo meraih obat itu tapi bersama dengan tangan Chanyeol. Ia berubah berbinar "Benarkah?"

"Ya" Chanyeol mengangguk

"Bagaimana kalau kau menemaniku disini sampai aku tertidur? Kau tahu, dokter Luhan kadang hanya datang satu jam sekali kemari. Kai Hyung juga sibuk kuliah, dan aku merasa kesepian sepanjang hari" Kyungsoo menunduk lesu

Chanyeol menatap anak itu iba "Baiklah, tidak masalah. Lagi pula aku juga bosan sendirian di apartement" ujar Chanyeol

Kyungsoo tersenyum cerah lalu berhambur memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat. Chanyeol sempat terkejut, namun ia terkekeh gemas sambil membalas pelukan anak itu.

Jika Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menemani Kyungsoo sepanjang hari? Lalu bagaimana dengan Baekhyun?

.

Rasanya tadi pagi matahari terlihat cerah dan tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan hujan. Namun siang hari menjelang sore, langit tiba-tiba mendung disertai angin yang berhembus sedikit kencang.

Baekhyun merapatkan kedua mantelnya berusaha menghalau angin yang membuatnya mengigil. Tadi saat pulang sekokah, ia baru saja ingin menghubungi Chanyeol namun ponselnya mati akibat ia bermain game semalaman dan lupa mengisi baterainya sebelum berangkat kesekolah. Dan disinilah ia berakhir, berdiri di pinggiran trotoar dibawah sebuah pohon untuk berteduh dari tetesan hujan yang mulai berjatuhan. Baekhyun menengok kekanan lalu kekiri berharap menemukan sebuah tempat untuk berteduh, namun yang ia lihat hanya barisan pohon memenuhi pinggir jalan.

"Chanyeollie~" Baekhyun bergumam sambil melangkah menjauh untuk mencari tempat berteduh

Zrash!

Hujan turun dengan derasnya. Baekhyun terus berlari dengan kedua tangan yang terangkat ke kepala. Namun ada yang aneh, Baekhyun merasa jalanan di depannya tidak memiliki ujung, jadi ia memilih beristirahat dan duduk disebuah akar pohon besar. Tubuhnya telah basah dan hembusan angin bertiup kencang membuatnya makin menggigil.

"Di-dingin... Tol-ong..." Baekhyun bergetar. Wajahnya berubah pucat dan penglihatannya mulai buram.

Jalan poros dari sekolahnya yang tembus kejalan raya itu cukup sepi, hanya ada satu-dua kendaraan yang melintas dan itupun melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi menerobos hujan.

Baekhyun terhuyung lalu dalam hitungan detik ia merasa sekitarnya gelap. Bocah mungil itu jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

Samar diambang kesadarannya ia mendengar seseorang baru saja menemukannya.

"Ya Tuhan!"

.

.

Chanyeol menyernyit saat ia membuka pintu apartementnya. Lampu apartementnya mati dan ia merasa bahwa apartement itu terasa kosong.

Ini pasti ulah anak itu. Ya, Baekhyun, siapa lagi? Bocah tengik itu pasti sedang melakukan sesuatu untuk menjahili Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja memiliki ide untuk menjahili anak itu juga.

Dengan langkah pelan, pria jakung itu berjalan menuju kamar Baekhyun. Tapi anehnya bocah itu tidak ada dikamarnya, ah pasti di dapur? Chanyeol kembali melangkah menuju dapur, namun lagi-lagi anak itu tidak ada di dapur. Mungkin kah di kamarnya? Chanyeol tiba-tiba dilanda perasaan gusar, dan berlari menuju kamarnya sendiri berharap bahwa Baekhyun berada disana dan sedang merencanakan kejahilan pada dirinya. Namun tubuhnya membeku ketika ia mendapati kamarnya juga kosong.

"Baekhyun!"

Chanyeol berlari mengitari apartementnya demi mencari sosok mungil keponakannya, namun hasilnya nihil. Baekhyun tidak ada dimanapun. Pria tinggi itu meraih poselnya disaku jaket dengan rusuh, ia mencoba menghubungi sopir pribadinya yang tadi ia amanatkan untuk menjemput Baekhyun.

"Halo, Tuan-"

"Paman Jung dimana Baekhyun?!" ujarnya langsung

"Tuan muda? Saya sedang tidak bersamanya, tuan" jawab sang sopir dari seberang

"Apa?! Bukankah aku menyuruhmu menjemputnya tadi?!" Chanyeol tersulut emosi

"Ya, Tuan. Tapi anda bilang bahwa aku hanya akan menjemput jika tuan muda Baekhyun menelpon saya. Tapi saya tidak menerima telepon dari siapapun seharian ini"

"Shit!"

Chanyeol mematikan teleponnya secara sepihak. Tanpa mengambil waktu, ia berlari keluar apartementnya dan pergi mencari Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya pada setiap sisi jalanan sekitar sekolah Baekhyun, sambil berdoa dalam hati agar Baekhyun baik-baik saja. Ia menyesal, sangat. Bahkan kini matanya terlihat memerah akibat mengkhawatirkan si mungil.

Malam sudah mulai larut, dan gerimis masih terlihat.

"Kau dimana, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol terus bergumam sedari tadi

Melihat jam yang sudah menujukkan pukul setengah sebeleas malam, rasanya mustahil jika Baekhyun masih bertahan dibawah guyuran hujan selama hampir 8 jam.

Baekhyun itu tidak tahan dengan dingin dan anak itu akan sakit jika terkena hujan sedikit saja. Namun Chanyeol tidak akan menyerah, keberadaan Baekhyun yang paling penting saat ini. Ia tidak perduli dengan hujan yang terlihat akan kembali deras lagi, ia akan tetap mencari Baekhyun.

.

"Suamiku! Suamiku! Cepat kemari! Demamnya semakin tinggi!"

Ceklek

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau berteriak, Yixing?"

Pria itu beralih menyentuh kening seorang bocah yang kini tengah tak sadarkan diri itu "Coba kau rasakan! Demamnya semakin tinggi, kita harus membawanya kerumah sakit!" pekik pria cantik itu

"Diluar hujan keras. Bagaimana caranya kita membawanya kerumah sakit?" seorang pria lagi dengan wajah blasteran itu menjawab. Tangannya beralih menyentuh kening bocah itu

"Lalu kita harus bagaimana? Demamnya akan semakin parah jika dibiarkan!" Yixing mengguncang pelan lengan Kris -suaminya-

Kris terlihat berfikir "Begini saja. Coba kau kompres dan beri dia obat penurun demam"

"Dia tidak sadarkan diri dari tadi siang, dia juga bahkan belum memakan apapun. Bagaimana caranya mau ku beri obat!" pria berlesung pipi tunggal itu mengajukan protes

Kris menghela nafas "Beri saja dia paracetamol, sayang. Obat itu akan mengurangi demamnya, dan tidak ada berdampak apapun"

Yixing terlihat ragu namun tetap melakukan saran dari suaminya.

"Uhuk!"

Mata Yixing terbelalak saat anak itu terbatuk akibat obat yang baru saja ia telan. "Hey, kau sudah sadar?"

Bocah yang ia temukan dipinggir jalan saat hujan deras tadi siang itu mengerjap perlahan lalu mengeluh kepalanya sakit.

"Siapa namamu nak?" Kris bertanya pelan

"Baekhyun" suara anak itu tersengar seperti berbisik "Park Baekhyun"

"Baekhyun? Oh astaga, syukurlah kau sudah sadar" Yixing menghela nafas lega lalu meraih mangkuk berisi bubur yang tadi ia buat untuk Baekhyun "Kau tidak sadarkan diri dari tadi siang. Ini, makanlah. Setidaknya perutmu harus terisi walau sedikit"

Baekhyun menggeleng "Chanyeollie~" ujarnya

Kris dan Yixing saling melempar pandangan.

"Chanyeol? Siapa Chanyeol?"

"Pa-pamanku"

.

.

Pagi ini seluruh keluarga kini tengah berkumpul di kediaman mewah Tuan Park. Berita kehilangan Baekhyun sontak membuat Chanyong dan Taeri mengambil penerbangan dini hari ke Korea. Lalu Tuan Park, sebagai kepala keluarga ia berusaha tenang meski dirinya juga dilanda panik. Ia juga telah menggerakkan beberapa anak buahnya untuk menyisir Korea demi menemukan cucu kesayangannya.

Tapi dari semua orang yang berkumpul di sana. Chanyeol yang terlihat lebih berantakan. Kantung mata pria itu terlihat mengerikan, dan tubuh tinggi yang tegap itu merosot bagaikan tak memiliki tulang.

"Maafkan aku. Ini semua salahku" Chanyeol kembali berujar lirih nyaris berbisik. Ini masih pagi tapi pria itu sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali, menandakan bahwa ia amat sangat menyesal atas apa yang terjadi

"Berhenti menyalakan dirimu sendiri, Chanyeol-ah" sahut Chanyong

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan, matanya terpejam "Tidak hyung. Aku memang salah"

Tuan Park menghela nafas berat. Pria paru baya itu bangkit dari duduknya "Punggungku tiba-tiba keram. Aku ingin istirahat" ia melirik kedua anaknya dan menantunya lalu beranjak pergi, diikuti istrinya dari belakang.

Taeri yang masih dalam keadaan sedih, meraih ponselnya dan membuka galerinya. Di dalam galeri itu terlihat banyak foto Baekhyun. Mulai dari saat Baekhyun berusia empat tahun, hingga saat ia beranjak remaja, fotonya memenuhi galeri Yunho.

"Maaf jika harus mengatakan ini padamu Chanyeol-ah" suara Taeri terdengar

Chanyeol yang semula menunduk sontak mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap kakak iparnya itu.

"Apakah kau sadar bahwa sikapmu pada Baekhyun selama ini, itu keterlaluan?" Taeri terisak "Baekhyun... Anak itu memang sangat bebal. Ia masih mendekatimu meski kau mengusirnya, ia masih memelukmu meski kau mendorongnya menjauh, ia masih tersenyum manis padamu meski kau bersikap dingin, ia masih tetap memanggilmu 'Chanyeollie' meski aku sudah melarangnya, dan-" Taeri menjeda kalimatnya sejenak sambil menyeka airmatanya "-ia masih tetap mencintaimu, meski ia tahu bahwa kau pamannya"

Chanyeol tertegun. Ia merasakan seolah sesuatu yang berat baru saja menghantam dirinya.

Baekhyun mencintainya?

"Lalu, apa kau pernah berfikir kenapa selama ini aku tidak pernah melarangnya bertingkah manja padamu?"

Chanyong menghela nafas "Sayang-"

Taeri mengangkat sebelah tangannya, tanda agar suaminya itu diam.

"Pasti tidak" Taeri tersenyum sedih "Putraku, Park Baekhyun, sebenarnya dia adalah Byun Baekhyun. Dia bukan anak kandung kami"

Brak!

"Apa maksudnya semua ini?!" Chanyeol berseru marah. Tatapannya terlihat nyalang menatap kedua orang di hadapannya

"Aku sudah tidak bisa hamil lagi, Chanyeol-ah. Kecelakaan itu membuatku harus operasi pengangkatan rahim jika ingin selamat dan kami tidak punya pilihan" Taeri terisak makin keras dan Chanyong sebagai seorang suami, beralih menarik istrinya kedalam pelukannya. Mengusap punggungnya, berusaha menenangkannya.

Chanyeol yang kemarahannya sudah berada di ujung kepala, itu sontak terdiam. Kejadian kecelakaan 13 tahun lalu kembali berputar di otaknya bagaikan sebuah film.

"Orang yang kita tabrak waktu itu. Tuan Byun Youngmin dan Nyonya Lee Sora, mereka adalah orangtua kandung Baekhyun"

Chanyeol terhuyung. Apa lagi ini?

"Noona-"

"Taeri benar, Chanyeol-ah. Itulah kenapa kami sangat menyayanginya. Awalnya kami hanya kasihan, anak kecil berusia 4 tahun itu kini tinggal sebatang kara, dia butuh tumbuh dengan kasih sayang kedua orang tua sebagai penopangnya dan kami memberikan itu sebagai bentuk penebusan dosa untuk kedua orang tuanya. Namun, seiring berjalannya waktu. Aku dan Taeri benar-benar menyayanginya dan sudah menganggapnya sebagai anak kandung kami"

.

Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya pada stir mobilnya. Sudah hampir seharian penuh ia berkeliling kota mencari Baekhyun, namun hasilnya nihil. Ia lelah jika boleh jujur, namun ucapan Chanyong dan Taeri membuatnya marah dan kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Ternyata ada banyak hal yang ia tidak ketahui. Tentang Baekhyun yang bukan keponakan kandungnya, tentang Baekhyun yang mencintainya. Itu semua membuatnya nyaris gila karena mengkhawatirkan bocah itu.

Dan dari kejadian ini, Chanyeol mulai menyimpulkan kebingungan atas hatinya. Ia juga mencintai Baekhyun. Fakta bahwa mereka tidaklah sedarah, membuat hati kecil Chanyeol mendesah lega. Hal ini juga yang membangun keinginan kuat Chanyeol untuk mencari Baekhyun dan membawa anak itu ke pelukannya apapun yang terjadi.

Getar ponselnya di atas dashboard mobil itu menyadarkan Chanyeol.

"Hyung..." Chanyeol menyapa

"Chanyeol-ah, Baekhyun... Sudah bersamaku" suara isakan bahagia Taeri dari ujung sana membuat Chanyeol diliputi rasa lega luar biasa. Bahkan kini air matanya terjatuh tanpa ia sadari

'Terima kasih Tuhan' Chanyeol membatin

"A-aku akan segera kesana" ujar Chanyeol

Pria jakung itu menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran kursi mobilnya. Mendengar Baekhyun yang sudah ditemukan, membuat semua bebannya terangkat.

"Tunggu aku sayang"

"Mommy~ hiks"

"Mommy disini sayang" Taeri mendekap putra kesayangannya dengan erat sambik terus mengecupi pucuk kepala anak itu berulang kali. Sedangkan nyonya Park yang juga ikut terisak, mengelus surai kecokelatan cucunya.

"Terima kasih sudah merawat Putraku, Tuan Wu" ujar Chanyong

"Bukan apa-apa Tuan Park. Aku seharusnya minta maaf karena baru berhasil menemukan keluarga Park, padahal Baekhyun sudah menceritakan tentang orangtuanya dihari pertama kali kami menemukannya" jawab Kris. Disebelahnya Yixing memeluk lengan suaminya itu tersenyum

"Nenek~"

Nyonya Park menyeka air matanya lalu tersenyum sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya bersiap menerima pelukan cucu kesayangannya "Kemari sayang" Baekhyun beralih memeluk neneknya

Brakk!!!

Semua pandangan sontak teralihkan keraha pintu. Disana muncul sosok Chanyeol dengan nafas memburu.

"Ba-baekhyun" Chanyeol bergumam pelan. Pria jakung itu berjalan gontai kearah sang ibu yang sedang memeluk keponakannya "Baek"

Baekhyun melihatnya.

Melihat paman yang amat sangat ia cintai terlihat begitu berantakan namun masih tetap tampan dimatanya.

Rasanya Baekhyun ingin memeluk pamannya dan meminta maaf karena sudah membuat semua orang khawatir, namun urung ia lakukan mengingat apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol beberapa hari yang lalu padanya.

Baekhyun membuang arah pandangannya, seolah tidak ingin melihat Chanyeol. Sedang pria jakung itu tertegun.

Apa Baekhyun baru saja mengabaikannya?

Tangan besar Chanyeol terangkat hendak mengelus surai lembut bocah itu, namun lagi-lagi rasanya sakit saat Baekhyun melepas pelukan neneknya dan beringsut mundur.

"Mom, dad, ayo kita pulang" ujar Baekhyun

Chanyong menggeleng "Kau masih harus tinggal disini tiga hari lagi, sayang. Daddy masih memiliki pekerjaan di Thailand dan-"

"Titipkan aku di asrama sekolah"

Ucapan Baekhyun membuat seluruh pasang mata menatap bocah itu. Sedangkan Chanyeol yang masih berjongkok disebelahnya menatap Baekhyun tidak percaya.

"Bukankah kau tidak suka asrama? Kau bisa disini bersama Chan-"

Baekhyun menggeleng "Kalau begitu aku ikut kalian ke Thailand"

"Sayang-"

"Mommy-" mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca "-paman benar. Sekalipun paman cuti, dia masilah seorang dokter yang punya banyak kesibukan. Aku hanya akan merepotkan paman jika aku masih tinggal disini."

Chanyong menghela nafas panjang. Sekarang ia mengerti "Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Kemas barang-barangmu dan Daddy akan mengantar-"

"TIDAK!" seruan Chanyeol mengejutkan. Pria itu meraih Baekhyun lalu menghadap padanya "Baekhyun-ah, tatap aku!"

Kekecewaan yang telah bersarang membuat Baekhyun enggan menuruti permintaan pria itu. Jika itu dulu maka dia akan dengan senang hati menatap Chanyeol tanpa diminta.

Namun sekuat apapun Baekhyun mempertahankan ego nya, ia kalah oleh rasa cintanya pada sang paman. Mata sipit itu berakhir terkunci pada tatapan tajam Chanyeol.

"Aku tahu kau kecewa padaku, aku tahu kau juga marah. Maafkan aku. Sungguh Baek, maafkan aku" Chanyeol beralih memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat. "Sekarang aku tahu alasan dari sikapku yang selalu ingin menjauhimu itu karena aku takut perasaan ini akan semakin dalam padamu. Kau tahu? Aku juga mencintaimu. Aku mencintai anak dari kakak kandungku, dan itu rasanya sangat mustahil Baekhyun-ah." Mata Chanyeol berembun.

"Aku berusaha menciptakan jarak denganmu, memintamu berhenti bertindak seolah-olah aku adalah kekasihmu. Itu kulakukan karena aku takut jatuh padamu. Tapi-" Chanyeol melepas pelukannya "-apakah kau tahu bagaimana rasanya mencintai anak dari Kakak kandungmu? Rasanya, ahh tidak, kau masih terlalu kecil untuk me-"

"Ahjussi" Baekhyun beralih menangkup wajah sembab Chanyeol dengan kedua tangan mungilnya "Lalu~ apa ahjussi tau alasan dibalik kenapa aku mencintai Ahjussi sebegitu besarnya?" tanyanya polos

Baekhyun terkikik geli melihat ekspresi pamannya yang biasanya terlihat garang, kini berupa seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan permennya.

Bocah mungil itu beralih beringsung mendekati telinga Chanyeol dan berbisik "Itu karena aku juga tahu bahwa kau bukanlah paman kandungku" lalu terdengar kekehan diakhir kalimatnya.

"Kau tahu?" gumam Chanyeol

Baekhyun mengangguk "Aku pernah tidak sengaja melihat akta kelahiranku didalam tumpukan berkas Daddy. Disana tertulis nama ayah dan ibu kandungku, lalu Mommy menjelaskan semuanya dari awal"

"Dan kau tidak marah?"

Baekhyun menggeleng "Aku tidak marah, hanya sedikit terkejut. Tapi Daddy dan Mommy sudah bertanggung jawab atas perbuatan mereka, jadi aku rasa semua sudah tidak perlu dipermasalahkan lagi"

"Baekhyun"

"Hm?"

"Aku mencintaimu"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, ahjussi" jawab Baekhyun tulus namun dengan ekspresi polos yang mana berhasil membuat Chanyeol lupa segalanya.

Lalu didetik berikutnya, ia merasa seseorang baru saja menarik telinganya dengan keras saat ia hendak mencium Baekhyun.

"Akh! Hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Ini sakit!! Akhh!!" pekik Chanyeol

"Mau kau apakan Putraku? Huh? Kau mau menciumnya? Usianya bahkan masih belasan, Park Chanyeol, dan kau mau menodai kepolosannya?" ujar Chanyong galak

"Aww! Ti-dak! Lepaskan dulu te-lingaku hyung!! Aakhh!"

"Daddy, jangan menyakiti Chanyeol ahjussi!~" Baekhyun menarik kemeja yang digunakan ayahnya agar berhenti

"Tidak! Tidak! Setidaknya biarkan Daddy menghukum anak ini. Berani sekali dia mencintai Putraku tanpa meminta restu padaku terlebih dahulu!"

Chanyeol meringis. Tarikan Chanyong pada daun telinganya tidak main-main "Hyung~ baiklah! Mari kita bicarakan ini! Lepaskan telingaku!!'

Chanyong akhirnya melepas telinga Chanyeol lalu menghela nafas panjang.

"Baiklah! Sekarang katakan, bagaimana caramu meminta restuku!" serunya galak. Sifatnya sebagai seorang Ayah menguar

.

.

.

 **3 tahun kemudian...**

"Kau lelah sayang?" Sepasang lengan kekar itu memeluk tubuh si mungil dari belakang. Yang lebih mungil merasa pundaknya baru saja disinggahi sebuah kepala.

"Hmm, sangat. Tapi aku bahagia" jawabnya

"Tentu saja! Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak bahagia sedangkan kita baru saja resmi jadi suami-istri, hm?" Chanyeol berbisik rendah ditelinga Baekhyun

Baekhyun terkekeh saat merasakan bibir Chanyeol menyentuh daun telinganya. "Chan~ gelii~"

Chanyeol semakin gencar melayangkan aksinya. Bahkan sekarang ia beralih mencium bahkan menghisap leher putih mulus Baekhyun "Apanya yang geli?"

"Eunghh... Chan!"

Chanyeol meraih kedua bahu Baekhyun lalu memutar tubuh mungil itu menghadapnya. Bibir tebal itu akhirnya meraih mengecup bibir yang lebih tipis. Awalnya hanya kecupan-kecupan ringan, namun semakin lama ciuman itu semakin intens.

Chanyeol mengemut dan menjilat bibir atas dan bawah Baekhyun secara bergantian. Tak hanya bibirnya yang bekerja, kini kedua tangannya pun aktif bergerak melepas satu persatu kancing piyama Baekhyun hingga terlepas keseluruhan.

Glek!

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya kasar saat mata bulatnya menatap dua tonjolan kecil berwarna pink yang mana membuat libidonya makin tersulut.

Namun sebelum ritual malam pertana mereka, Chanyeol ingin meminta kesiapan Baekhyun.

"Aku menginginkanmu" Chanyeol berbisik rendah "Sangat-sangat menginginkanmu"

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya "Aku juga ahjussi~"

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?"

Baekhyun mengangguk menyakinkan

"Ini yang pertama untukmu juga untukku, meski akan sakit tapi aku berjanji akan berlaku lembut, hm?"

Baekhyun kembali mengangguk. Sejujurnya dia gugup. Saking gugupnya, jantungnya berdetak tiga kali lebih cepat dari detakan normalnya dan semoga Chanyeol tidak mendengar detakkan itu.

Pipi halus si mungil merona saat Chanyeol mulai melucuti semua pakaiannya. Tubuh kekar disertai cetakan kotak-kota di perut Chanyeol menambah gairah Baekhyun semakin tersulut.

"Sepertinya tidak cukup jika hanya satu ronde"

Baekhyun tersenyum nakal "Kalau begitu tambah ronde saja"

"Kau kuat berapa ronde, sayang?"

Baekhyun menggidikkan bahunya "Tergantung seberapa kuat penismu, suamiku~"

"Kalau begitu tiga ronde"

"Hanya tiga?"

Chanyeol tergagap "Sedikit sekali yah? Bagaimana kalau empat?"

"Lima!" Baekhyun berseru

"Jangan memancingku, Baek!"

"Wae? Kalau kau tidak mau ya tidak usah!" oh si mungil merajuk

Chanyeol menghela nafas pasrah "Baiklah, baiklah jika itu maumu!"

Jleebb!!

"Eunghhh... Ahhh"

"Jangan harap aku mengampunimu malam ini Park Baekhyun! Akan ku buat kau tidak bisa berjalan besok!"

"Akh- Chanyeol!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Nah hayolohh apaan ini? :')

Cerita gaje banget yakk :v . Ini gw buat cman 3 jam, serius -,- . Gw ngetik asal2an tapi sampe selesai juga, eh taunya gw pengen publish wkwkwk .

Salam Chanbaek is really Real , guys *-/\

-Bae-


End file.
